Just Friends!
by Emily Mellark
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been best friends since they were 5 years old and are inseparable. But when a new guy steps into the picture Katniss and Peeta slowly drift apart and their relationship is tested. Follow Katniss and Peeta through their battle in high school with the help of their friends. Modern day AU. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- I do not own the hunger games otherwise Finnick and Prim would have never died!**

**Peeta P.O.V:-**

"No! Put me down! Now! Peeta, this is not the way I should be greeting my sister! Help, HELP! Somebody!" Katniss says shouting and laughing so hard and I slung her over my shoulder, she hits her fists against my back trying to set herself free but to no avail.

"What's wrong now, Miss Everdeen? Your best friend to strong for you?" I say to her, chuckling at her tries to escape. "Will you admit I am stronger than you, Kat? Oh, Oh wait, you have to say these exact words, okay? My best friend, Peeta Mellark, is the most awesome guy in the world? He is so fit and strong! All the girls love him me included! Got that?" I ask her as I head to her house from the meadow we were hanging around in.

"Never, will I say that!" She shouts, still laughing. I immediately stop and turn around so Katniss' legs are wrapped around my waist and our chests are pushed up against each other. I take one hand from her back and put it onto my chest feigning hurt.

"Well if you really feel that way!" I say dramatically.

"Your such a drama queen, are you sure your not gay?" She asks me teasingly.

"Shut up! I am not, some guys just like to bake and draw! Not just me, plus I like a girl anyway." I tell her, her expression immediately get's serious.

"Oh my god! Since when!? Who is it!" I have no idea what to say, or why I let that slip. The girl I like, well love, is of of course Katniss Everdeen. The girl with the fire in her eyes. The girl with determination to do with anything. The strong, independent young woman who I was lucky enough to know. My best friend. I blush a furious shade of red, and Katniss' expression changes to a mixture of anger and sadness. I continue walking towards her house, but change her position so I am holding her bridal style in my arms.

"I'm your best friend, why won't you tell me!? I knew this day would come, it sounds selfish but you won't have time for me and she'll get between us...I guess I'll have to find a new best friend!" She says half jokingly, half serious. As soon as she says this I turn serious.

"That would never happen, I will always have time for you. Your my best friend! You mean the world to me..." I say gently kissing her forehead, a gesture Katniss and I are used to. She smiles at me and snuggles into my chest and I tighten my arms around her small frame. Our friends kind of new about my feelings for Katniss. But, I had never told them openly they just guessed. They sometimes teased us and a flush always managed to find it's way to my cheeks and the tips of my ears every time someone said something like that. We are approaching her house and I open the door with her still in my arms, she has stopped protesting and has managed to fall asleep. It was a long day. I nod my head to Prim who is sitting at the kitchen table and put my finger to my lips, as a gesture for her to keep quiet and point to her sister. She nods and waves her hand in a small wave. I travel up the stairs to Katniss' bedroom and try to settle her onto the bed. In her sleep she frowned her and nuzzled back into my chest clutching my shirt. I shook my head at her and stifled a chuckle. I took my shoes off, and Katniss' and slipped under the covers with her in my arms and my head nuzzled my head into her unruly hair and smiled content with the moment and content with her.

* * *

I am awoken when I hear a loud 'boo' noise and I wake up with a start. Katniss groans beside me and my arms tighten around her as I look around the room to see our group all standing around the bed, talk about claustrophobia. I jump slightly and they all laugh. Madge, Johanna, Delly, Glimmer, Finnick, Thresh and Gale are all surrounding the bed laughing their heads off, well not Gale! Pfft... Gale walked over to the other to the corner of the room, where the arm chair was.

"Well, nice for you to wake up Loverboy! Aren't you two a beautiful couple!" Johanna teases her signature smirk plastered on her face. I flush a deep shade of crimson and throw a grimace her way.

"For the last time Jo, we are just friends!" I practically shout at her, a little bit disappointed and look down. I feel the tips of my ears burning. I look up just in time to see Gale's eyes shooting daggers at me. He then averts my eyes and looks away. Ass whole! Finnick feels the tension between us, and starts a speech.

"Peety, I thought we had something special! You and I, we were like soul mates! Why would you pick Kitty-cat over me? I'm... I'm a sex god! The king of gorgeousness! The fittest man alive! No wait, the fittest man ever born! And..." Glimmer decides this is a good time to intervene Finnick's dramatic speech.

"Peety-Poo what are you doing spooning with her? This is not right we are practically an item!" A few amused glances were shared and I had no idea what to say. Should I let her down easy? Or just ignore her? I go for the latter. I turn my head to Katniss and notice her steely silver eyes were looking straight into mine. I glare at my friends and then soften my expression as I look down at Kat. I give her a small smile and begin to speak.

"Hey there beautiful. When did you wake up?" I ask.

"Well, I woke up when Finnick was admitting his undying love for you, yeah I know not the best way to wake up! Are you sure your not gay?" She replies, laughing jokingly, I just roll my eyes and ignore the question.

"I am so sorry, from there behalf. Why are you guys even here?" I ask questioningly. Finnick smirks and begins to speak.

"The truth hurts Kat and well, my friend we were just passing through to see Katniss. Then we see you and her practically having sex! Not nice!" Katniss rolls her eyes but a light pink covers her cheeks. She smiles up at me and her dimples appear in her cheeks. She looked so cute and vulnerable in this moment as her embarrassment passes. There's an awkward silence and Katniss changes into a sitting position. My arm is still holding her against me and I sit up with her.

"Hi Catnip!" Gale said smiling.

"Wow! Gale I didn't even know you were there!" Katniss said slightly startled.

"Yeah, because the only one you notice is Mellark. What is it that he has that I don't!" Everyone was confused with Gale's outburst and Gale simply stormed out the room. Katniss looked more confused than anyone, she looked at me and I shrugged at her. She let it go after that, for which I was grateful for, although she gave me a we-will-talk-later-look. As it got later more people started to leave Kat's house, until finally I was the last one there. I look at her, we had moved downstairs onto her sofa and were wrapped up in a red throw blanket, her eyes shone as the dim light from the t.v. reflected in them.

"I'm gonna head home, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow." I say not wanting to leave, but knowing I have to. She sighed and looked at me with pleading eyes. I quickly looked away as I knew what her eyes were capable of. I shake my head, even though I am not looking at her.

"Fine, but at least let me walk you home." She says, I look at her in disbelief and astonishment.

"Sure, I am going to let you walk me home in the pitch black and walk home by yourself." I reply sarcasm thick in my tone. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Fine, but please stay safe." She says and kisses my cheek. I lean down and press my lips to her forehead.

"Bye, Kat."

"See ya, Peeta!"

* * *

**A/N:- New update next week...hope you like this chapter! x love Emily :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do NOT own The hunger games. **

**Peeta P.O.V:-**

I wake up to the sunlight seeping through a gap in my curtains, and my alarm belting the song 'Just give me a reason' out like there was no tomorrow. I groan very loudly and turn it off. I climb out of bed and head to bathroom. Stripping myself of my clothes, I turn on my shower and get in letting the tension be washed away by the warm water. This only lasts for a few minutes before I am forced to get out and get changed. I shove on a white muscle shirt, with some dark wash jeans and a pair of navy blue vans. Perfect. Happy with what I'm wearing I shoot down the stairs and skip breakfast not wanting to deal with my mother in the morning. I walk slowly to Katniss's house where I pick her up for school every morning. Traveling down her foot path, I see Prim peeping out through the window and waving enthusiastically at me. I wave back and knock on the door three times. The door opens quickly and I am greeted by Prim. She has two blonde, intricate braids in her hair and her eyes are shining.

"Hey Peeta, Katniss is just getting ready but you are welcome to come and sit in the lounge with me." She says politely with a small smile placed on her cute face.

"Sure Prim. Kat's late again I see." I say knowingly as we walk towards the living room.

"You see correctly. So, hows life?" She says trying to avoid an awkward silence, which seems to happen a lot when I am around.

"Good, good and how's school. Kat may have let something slip about Gale's brother." A flush appears on her pale cheeks as soon as I mention Rory Hawthorne. I just grin at her and she stays quiet and that is when Katniss walks in. She is wearing black leggings, knee-high black converse, I navy blue shirt that said 'California' on it and finally her black leather jacket. But, today there was something different, her hair was down.

"Wow! Got a new hairstyle I see." I comment and she blushes the tiniest bit.

"No, just not enough time to braid it, now hurry you two or we'll be late for home-room." She says, urgency in her tone. Me and Prim obey and follow her out of the building.

* * *

Me and Katniss have just walked onto the school grounds and are walking towards our group. They look at us and Madge waves, which we both return, letting go of each others hands in the process.

"About time you two showed up! Where have you been!? Having a quickie before school?" Johanna says laughing hysterically. I will myself not to turn red and I am successful. For once. We both shook our heads violently in unison, which made Jo laugh even more. I could feel Gale's eyes burning through the side of my head but avoided his gaze. I can practically feel the awkwardness between Katniss and Gale. I just ignore it, his problem not mine. I like school lately because I have maths, art, study hall and free period with Katniss. Although it didn't seem like a lot when you see how many lessons you actually have, it was good enough for me. Unlucky for me I had home-room with Glimmer, and like no one else I know. Katniss has it with Gale, much to my displeasure, and Jo. The bell suddenly screams through the busy hallways and I depart from our group, well aside from Glimmer.

"Peety-poo this is gonna be so great we have home-room together! It'll be so fun. I am so happy I feel like skipping!" She says jumping up and down. Wow she really was into me!

"Me too!" I lie, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice that she doesn't detect.

"Come on then, let's!"

"Great!" I say, silently face-palming my forehead. She links her arm through mine and we skip to home-room together. We get a few questioning glances in which I reply with a shut-the-hell-up-or-I-will-break-your-neck-look. We then walk into home-room, which as I knew was sure to be hell!

I walk inside the large room, it's chaos. People were throwing paper planes and spit balls at each other, Girls were sitting on their desks, trying to act cool whilst applying make-up. Glimmer was still clinging to my arm with her little pale one and I was trying to get away, but failing miserably. The usual.

I went to sit right at the back, planning to sit by the window, but Glimmer had other plans. She practically dragged me towards the front, where the other caked-in-make-up-girls were sitting batting their eyelashes at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to one of them, ignoring their giggles and Glimmer's too-touchy hands. Though it makes me frown whenever her hand goes to far up my leg. Home-room went past in a slow blur, with a lot of girl giggling about nothing. Until, sir tries to intervene.

"Okay, so today classes we...we're...Oh! Never mind!" He said in a slurred voice, then slumped into his chair and fell asleep. Typical, Mr. Abernathy. As soon as the echoing bell rang through the empty hallways, I shot out of my seat, grabbing my bag in the process. I literally

ran out the door towards my first lesson, Maths. Although Kat had this class with me, it still wasn't my favorite subject. I mean, how was algebra supposed to help you in life? As I approach the room, I see Katniss talking to some new kid. He had dark brown hair with big dark brown eyes. Jealousy suddenly ran through my body, like fire coursing through my veins. Who was he? Why was Katniss with him. Kat spotted me and said something to the guy and they both ran towards me, Both! Who was this kid?

"Hey Peeta! Uhm... This is Sam Edna. We met in class, the seating plan was in register order." She says smiling at him, my shoulders are still a little tense and if it's possible get tenser. If we had seating plans, he was sure to be next to her in every lesson. He looked at me with a glint of something in his eyes. He put his arm around Katniss's shoulders and gestured to the classroom. Kat blushed and grimaced a little, ha, that was my Kat. As, we walked in it turns out we can sit where we want. Me, Kat and this Sam guy walk towards the right hand side of the room and sit down. Katniss is in the middle of us. It feels awkward, and Kat is shifting uncompfortably in her seat. I was about to break the silence, when Finnick comes over and sit's opposite us and begins to speak, slowly.

"Well, well, well...What have we got here now Kitty? A boy? Hmm..." Katniss flushes and glares at him.

"Am I not aloud other friends now?" She says challenging him and he just shakes his head with a small smile on his face and in return she rolled her beautiful steely silver eyes at him.

"Guess, I got Peety all to myself!" He says laughing and she just gives him her signature eye-roll again. The teacher slowly walks in the room. She had short brown hair with a long brown skirt and cardigan on. She was frowning and began drowning on in a boring voice. I decided to tune out. Kat began writing notes and I look at her beautiful posture, her beautiful eyes, her beautiful hair and her beautiful lips that I would love to press mine too. She altogether was plain beautiful. She slowly licks her bottom lip as she concentrates, and it really turns me on. My eyes practically burst out of their sockets at this small gesture. Every little thing she did, had an effect on me. She had no idea the effect she had. I notice Sam was looking at the same action and seemed to be thinking the same thing as me. I glared at him and he must have felt eyes on him as he looked at me and was met with my glare. He blushes and looks down, continuing writing his notes. What was with this guy? I mean sure guys had fancied Katniss before and that bothered me but this was different. Kat had obviously talked to him and was letting him hang out with her. She had opened up to him, even though it was only a little bit, she still did it. Kat never done that. Ever. She had let her friends in, but it had taken a long time. Then she literally just meets this guy and their suddenly besties. Sadness washes over me and I suddenly hate this boy. Never had I hated any one before not even my mother, who abused me and was over all a bitch. With that thought the bell wrung and before we were dismissed the class started piling out into the hallway. Not that the teacher cared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own The hunger games.**

I grabbed Kat's hand and dragged her towards the door, but she took her hand out of mine and turned around to where Sam was standing. Rejection was all I felt aside from jealousy.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" She asked sweetly in her melodic voice.

"Will your boyfriend mind?" He said gesturing to me, obviously asking the silent question 'Is that your boyfriend?' That retard.

"Oh...Peeta is my best friend. Ha ha nothing more and Peeta won't mind anyway. Will you Peeta?" She said looking at me. I felt angered that Kat had said it that way. Like she was disgusted with the idea that I was her boyfriend, did she really act that way or was I deluding myself? I shook my head from side to side solemnly and Sam looked at me knowingly with a smirk on his pretty-boy face. Oh how much I would love to wipe it off. Before I knew it we were walking through the cafeteria doors, Kat and Sam walking in front with me trailing behind them looking down. Okay, I was sulking like a child. But the sadness with in me was making me act like this. I was offended, wounded and jealous. A powerful combination.

* * *

Where was I? I was sitting at my lunch table with Sam, Katniss, Finnick, Gale, Glimmer, Johanna and Thresh. Having so much fun! Note the sarcasm. This Sam guy was really getting on my nerves. I mean who did he think he was? Talking to Kat like they 'new each other'. He new nothing about her! But, he knew exactly who he was. 'The fit guy that everyone drawled over.'

"Hey, Peeta you seem on a bit of a downer. What happened." Katniss asked me, looking concerned. I gave a half-hearted shrug and looked down at my food. She looked at me still concerned and I tried to smile at her. She gave me a small smile back and just looked down.

"You see Kat, there's a little thing that I have never experienced, called jealousy. Peeta here, is jealous of Sam here." Finnick said smirking directly at me. I feel angered by his comment and stand up picking up my bag.

"Why would I be jealous of him! I'M Kat's best friend. Not him! He's not worthy!" I shout, red in the face. Some attention has been earned from other tables. I look down at Katniss and she looks angry. She stands up next to me and stares at me with aggression bright in her eyes.

"Don't talk about him that way! You don't even know him! Maybe, your not worthy of being MY best friend. Ass whole!" I repel, from her hurt. There is regret in her eyes, but she says nothing. She glares at me and continues her speech, poking my chest.

"If you're gonna be like that then I'll leave!" She says looking slightly guilty but stands by her word. She storms out of the cafe and I storm out of the other door, walking angrily towards my next lesson.

* * *

School went by in a blur after this, Kat was no where to be seen the rest of the day or at lunch. I honestly felt lonely without her and was ready to apologize, until I remembered the hurtful things she said. She can apologize to me this time, though I regretted what I said I wasn't ready to apologize. I was going to try and make her jealous, and I was going to do that by going out with Glimmer. If she felt anything for me, she was sure to get jealous. I grin evily, then people start looking weirdly at my sadistic look and I look down and start walking home. Away from school. Away from Sam. Away from my best friend.

* * *

I woke up to my older brother jumping up and down at the foot of my bed. I look up at him like he was mental and he simply continued, waving at me. What the moo!?

"Hey, Peets! Sup?" He says like he is not being a complete idiot jumping on my bed. I look at him questioningly and he begins to speak with a smile.

"Oh...This? It's part of my work-out!" He says like I'm simple.

"Why can't you do it on your bed?" I ask.

"And what would the fun in that be. It brings me joy seeing you wake up in the morning!" I roll my eyes and put my head back down on my pillow, trying to block him out. Then I remember Katniss and Sam.

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V:-**

I am fed up! Fed up, of people fighting and fed up of people walking into my life and screwing it up. I mean, Peeta is being a complete idiot. Why would he be a complete and utter jerk towards Sam when he barely knows him. What did he even say to him yesterday? Like one word. For gods sake, he's a great guy even if his hora comes across as a player. I am currently on my way to school, my sister trailing behind me as I am angrily power-walking. I barely mutter a goodbye in her direction as she shoots off towards her friends. I begin walks towards .our friendship group, when I see him. Peeta. Holding hands with my sworn enemy. Glimmer! When he see's me he leans down to her pretty little face and places a deliberate kiss on her lips that were coated in pink sticky lip gloss, keeping eye-contact with me while doing so. There are a few glances from w our friends in my direction with shock plastered over their features. I role my eyes pretending I don't care and when Peeta looks in my direction I drop his gaze and avert my gaze for just a second,then look back at him, although I try hard not to, and see Peeta french kissing with glimmer. His hands gentle and caressing her pixie-shape face and her hands going to low for comfort. That's when it comes the memory. I am taken back to when we were thirteen years old.

_I look into his big blue eyes wide with a scared expression that makes me confused. He stares at me for a moment, sitting on my bed in the process I slowly sit down next to him as his mouth opens and closes. He wants to say something, why not just blurt it out. "Alright, spit it out." I demand and he launches into his unspoken question. "Are-are, you scared? You know about growing up?" I look at him incredulously._

_"No why would I be scared? Growing up is a good thing, it makes you a stronger person, no matter what you've been through..." I replied still confused._

_"What... aren't you scared about getting a boyfriend?" He asked gently._

_"We-well...I never really plan to have one..." I trail off and he looks at me shocked._

_"But you need love in life...Love makes the world go round, helps people make it through the hard times and makes you warm inside when you're near that person. When you touch it feels like a current pulsing through your veins a hundred mile per hour, it makes your heart beat so fast it feels like it's about to explode..." He finishes then and looks down a blush covering his sharp cheekbones. He truly is crazy._

_"Yeah, it feels like that when their around but when they're gone a part of you goes with them. When they're gone you can't live, can't cope! It's easier just to fade away." I say softly, thinking about my mother and how distraught she was when my father died. I then realize how close he is. So slowly, we're both leaning towards one and other and when he goes to kiss my cheek I turn and our lips touch. I freeze and so does he. But the feel of is pink lips on me, does make my heart throb. So I take a sharp intake of breath and move my lips against his. He is so shocked that he doesn't respond and I worry I have done something wrong, but then his hand has snaked it's way around my waist his other gently resting on my hip. Our lips move together in sync and My hands move to his back and his go into my hair pulling slightly and I let out a little moan. I nip is lip lightly, pulling it between my teeth and sucking gently. It's then his turn to moan and when we pull away to breath my forehead rests against his and I look into his electrifying blue eyes. All I can think of in this moment is how my heart is beating faster than it ever has before._

How stupid was I to think that kiss meant something! This is why you don't let yourself get attached, I lecture myself. I roll my eyes in disgust at Peeta and Glimmer then decide to just walk over there and like act like I don't care. Which I obviously don't. I begin to walk over there and Madge is giving me a concerned look , I ignore her sympathetic expression and look at the ground, my steps are long and full of purpose. As I reach the group Madge begins to speak.

"Guys, you got together this morning and your already kissing each others lips red raw! Please just give it a rest!" Peeta pulls away at this and a very clingy Glimmer is wrapping her arms around his waist giving me a sly grin. Peeta then looks at me with a small smirk which I ignore and look at Jo. Jo is looking at me her eyes wide with shock when looking between me, Peeta and Glimmer.

"Wait, backtrack a second! The guy who is crazy for Katniss is currently snogging Kat's enemy while Katniss is here? How does that work." Peeta's face flushes, whilst my face hardens and my eyes turn cold. What a cruel joke! Peeta crazy for me? Yeah, right...More like crazy for glimmer and her stupid curvy Barbie body.

"Ha, why would I be crazy for Kat?" He says looking alert and looking at me, his words hurt like a punch in the gut. The way he said it! Is he disgusted by me? I look down at the floor slightly embarrassed by what he said. I cover my embarrassment with anger and my signature grimace.

"Yeah why would he be crazy for someone like me?" I mutter and he hears and regret fills his eyes. I then just walk away slowly and my friends let me go. Why would they come after me when they could be on his side? Me and Peeta rarely argued and I wasn't used to it without him. I then see Sam and a small smile spreads across my face as I see him approaching me. "Hey there, Katniss! I was hoping I would see you!" He says smiling brightly, I smirk back at him in reply. I see Peeta looking over and glaring at Sam, in which I deliberately take his hand. He rubs his thumb over the back of my hand in a soothing circular motion which calms me. Although I only met this guy yesterday, I had a good feeling about him. He was nice and kind and although I would never voice my opinion aloud pretty cute. My thoughts go back to just a few days ago, so much has changed since then, _"I'm your best friend, why won't you tell me!? I knew this day would come, it sounds selfish but you won't have time for me and she'll get between us...I guess I'll have to find a new best friend!_" I had said. Maybe I should get a new best friend I think looking up at Sam, who's smiling softly at me. I then realize the horrid truth lying in front of my eyes, Glimmer was the mystery girl I had wanted to know about, the one who Peeta said wasn't going to get between us. He was wrong. She was getting between us and I had made up my mind. Sam was to be my new friend and in a few weeks Peeta will be long forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry about the late update but it honestly couldn't be helped. I had no access of a computer and still don't but I am currently Typing on my IPod. So I am sorry but here is the next chapter...**

**Peeta: We haven't seen you in ages cookie.**

**Me: I know, I know! I'm sorry I missed you Peeta! **

**Peeta: When are you finally going to end this torture your putting me through. I love Katniss. -Gets tearful-**

**Me: Peeta you know what I told you! You're mine. Now go and make me some cookies!**

**Peeta: -Lets tears fall- Yes master! -Salutes-**

**Me: Good boy! -Evil laughs.**

**Katniss P.O.V:-**

Loneliness. It's a funny thing that until you actually experience you do not completely understand. Although I had my mother, Prim and Sam I still felt like something was missing and I knew that, that something was my rock. Peeta. When anyone said his name I felt bad and just wanted to hug him. It had only been two weeks since we had spoke to one and other and I was already feeling lonely. What was I going to do without him? Stop that Katniss you have never needed to rely on anyone before and you certainly aren't going to start now. I was on my way to school and I spotted Sam leaning against the red barrier situated in front of the building. He is on his phone and as I reach him his eyes meet mine and a smile takes over his face. His deep brown eyes brighten as the grin take over his face and I can't help but smile back. It was hard not to. "Hey." I say in a small tired voice from the lack of sleep last night as a result of the muggy weather. "Hi..." He says in a similar tone obviously experiencing the same feeling. "You look tired." He says stating the obvious as we begin our walk down the small stoned path that leads into the school. "Yeah." I say awkwardly, I wasn't in the mood for small talk. He got the hint and kept his mouth shut. That was what I liked about Sam he knew when not to talk and understood that I didn't like long conversations. Like Peeta. Stop it Katniss, you sound like a ridiculous girl like Glimmer who just broke up with her boyfriend. Boyfriend, if only.

We continued our path to homeroom which, for me, was with Gale. Me and Sam split paths when he reaches his homeroom and I continue my route to Gale. Me and Gale were still close although I no longer sat with my old group of friends as Peeta was there. Me and Sam sat alone and I liked it better that way. As we walk into the classroom I see Gale and walk over to him. I place myself into the seat beside him and realize he is looking at me expectantly. "What?" I say feeling awkward. I begin fidgeting under is fiery gaze and he finally looks away. "When you gonna come and sit with us again Catnip? This is ridiculous! Just because you and Peeta have one fall out, you suddenly avoid our whole group. Everyone's missing you, especially bread boy." I cringe as he refers to Peeta. He misses me? Does he miss me anywhere as much as I miss him. I see him across the cafeteria at lunch and he seems fine. He's laughing and joking and Glimmer is practically sitting on his lap. His arms sometimes encircle her waist like he's daydreaming, then he realizes what he's doing and frowns looking at her, then moving his arms away.

Gale seems to see my reaction towards what he said and decides to stay quiet, waiting for some kind of response from me. "What do you want me to say? That I miss him to? That I feel at loss without him? That I can't sleep at night because he's there when I close my eyes?" I rush out. He looks shocked but I just look away and continue speaking. "I do have feelings. I am aloud." I mutter and look down.

Homeroom soon passes and I'm on my way to Life. A lesson that, unfortunately, was with Peeta. I walk into the room and look around. He's not here yet and I can't help but feel a little bit of disappointment wash over me. Maybe he's not here today. I just wanted to see his bright blue eyes again. I take my seat next to the window. The class slowly piles in and he still hasn't appeared. Miss. Trinket walks into the classroom a few minutes after. "Welcome, welcome class." Which we reply with, "Good morning, Miss Trinket!"

I soon realize no one has sat next to me and can't help but feel even lonelier. How had my friends list dropped so quickly. I am pulled out of my reverie by a knock on the door. The door swings open and there he stands in all his glory holding a late slip. I gape in horror as I realize he'll have to sit next to me. He soon realizes it to and his mouth hangs open. He makes his way towards me and I feel sick. This is going to be so awkward. As he sits down his arm brushes mine and I flinch away and place my arm under the table. I look at him and see he's looking at me. We both flush and I even manage to give him a small glare. He looks shocked having never been the person to receive a real death glare from me. He shrinks into his seat even more and looks away.

As he isn't looking at me I decide to inspect him. He has a faraway look in his eye and I can tell he is paying not attention what so ever to what Ms. Trinket is saying. At least I'm not the only one.

**Peeta P.O.V:-**

She's right there sitting next to me. I feel her eyes on me and try desperately to ignore her. I want to say sorry but I am worried that I will be rejected by her. When did things get so complicated? All over a silly argument that has suddenly turned into a war. I need to talk to her. I miss her so much. It's been two weeks! That's the longest we have ever been apart. Before, we saw each other everyday.

Sometimes when I see Katniss walk past I casually wrap an arm around Glimmers waist. I know it's wrong but I can't seem to help myself. What was wrong with me? And then there was other times like at lunch when I got so caught up with thinking about Katniss that I ended up pulling Glimmer closer to me. Reality usually dawned on me to late and I repelled from her, moving along the lunch bench.

I tune into the lesson genuinely trying to understand what Ms. Trinket is talking about. Her voice is just so annoying. "So, you will each be in pairs of both sexes and be looking after a cyber baby for a month. The baby will take up a lot of your time and you need to work together well in order to get a good grade. If the baby cries you have to calm him or her down. Possibly give it some milk? You will have to spend a lot of time with your partner in order to get the best score possible. Now I will pair you all up." She says enthusiastically. I feel excited about this project, I have always wanted little tiny children to protect. Of course that was when I believed me and Katniss would have children together some day. Ha. Like that's going to happen.

"Thresh and Felicia."

"Bob and Polly."

"Katniss and Peeta."

I look over at Katniss and she looks sick. Was I really that bad? I was hoping that spending more time together could possibly help us rekindle our relationship and I could apologize. I knew she was a stubborn person but she wasn't heartless. She must miss me to. The bell soon rings and we are told we will be starting the project next lesson.

I walk home at a slow place my head seemingly in the clouds dreaming of that time just two long weeks ago when everything was pure and utter bliss.

**A/N: I am SO genuinely sorry about the long update and how shorter this chapter is to the last. I typed this on my IPod as I have no computer. That's why it's so short. Please R&R! I love all my readers! I'd also like to give you all virtual cookies (::) (::) (::) (::).**


End file.
